Two More Tiptons?
by luckyducky93
Summary: Another set of twins at the Tipton? And they're London's cousins? Gabriella and Kaylee move from Cali to Boston so their mom can join Carey as a hotel singer. ZMOC CMOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Nope, not me. I do own Gabriella and Kaylee.

Name: Gabriella (Gabby) Anne Scott

Age: 12

Grade: 7th

Hair: Dark blonde

Eyes: Chocolate brown

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 93 lb

Random Looks: A few freckles on the bridge of her nose, braces (almost done), size 5 feet, long fingers, and long fingernails.

Likes: Dancing, singing, reading, school, math, boys, shopping, junk food, music, books, video games (Dance Dance Revolution, Harry Potter, Sims), art, and school.

School Stereotype: Geek/Nerd

Dislikes: Soccer, PE, lectures, violence, her sister's taste in clothes, Orlando Bloom, broccoli, and PE. (She really hates PE)

Astro sign: Gemini

Name: Kaylee Virginia Scott

Age: 12

Grade: 7th

Hair: Dark blonde with red tips

Eyes: Chocolate brown

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 100 lb

Random Looks: Size 6 feet, long fingers, and short fingernails

Likes: Soccer, PE, violence, her sister's taste in clothes, Orlando Bloom, junk food, playing guitar, listening to punk/rock, video games (anything with racing and/or violence), boys

Dislikes: Dancing, singing, reading, school, math, shopping, broccoli, books, art, and school.

"Gabriella Anne Scott! Why in the world are you roller-skating in the house?" Gabriella's mom yelled as soon as she heard the sound of wheels on the hardwood floor.

"Mom, don't call me Gabriella, it's Gabby! I didn't have time to take off my blades. Today we got report cards, and I got all A's. Kaylee didn't do so well though!"

Gabby's words were met by a hard blow on the head by her twin sister, Kaylee.

"You make me sick, Gabby. Besides, I'm too good for A's. Don't you know that F stands for fantastic and D stands for Delightful? A stands for Ahhh! How could you do such sucky work?"

"Girls! Girls! I have an important announcement to make! You know cousin London, right?"

Gabby made a face. "The stupid one?"

"Gabriella!"

"Mom, when I was in third grade, you know how I was in 5th grade math at the time? And London was babysitting for us one afternoon?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Well, I asked her what pi was and she told me, "Honey, it's a pastry.""

Gabby threw her hands up in the air. Kaylee gave her a glare and Gabby shut up.

"Well, anyway, her father asked me to be a singer with a woman named Carey Martin at the Tipton Hotel in Boston!"

Gabby stared at her mother.

"We. Are. Moving. To. Boston. You must be kidding…Mum! We live in California. Are you are telling us we are moving to BOSTON? As in Boston, Massachusetts? Mum, that's on the other side of the country!"

"Yeah, Mum!" Kaylee cut in. "How are we supposed to stay in touch with dad?"

"You won't."

"Mum!" The twins started protesting.

"Girls! That is it! Go up to your rooms!"

Gabby and Kaylee threw murderous glances at their mother and walked out of the kitchen. Gabby grabbed the phone on her way out. She had a lot of friends she needed to call.

"Oh, and girls! We're catching a plane to Boston at 9 o'clock!"

Gabby burst into tears and ran to her room. Kaylee even had a tear running down her cheek, smearing all her make-up.

At The Tipton Hotel (8:00 pm)

"Did you guys hear?" Maddie said to Zack and Cody.

"No…what, sweet thang?" Zack replied.

"First of all…eww. London's cousins are coming to live here, and their mom is singing with your mom."

"No!" Zack and Cody said in unison.

"Yes! They're about your age, two girls. Twins, I think."

"Great." Zack mumbled.

"I know." Maddie said in that know-it-all voice she always uses.

Gabby and Kaylee entered the hotel right then with their mom. Gabby was wearing light blue jeans, a black shirt with the words "Geeks make the world go round" over a white long-sleeved shirt, and clean white tennis shoes. She had a small amount of peach shimmer on her eyelids and clear lip-gloss on her lips. Kaylee was wearing black sweatpants with the word "Flirt" on her butt, a white tube top under a black zip-up sweatshirt, and black skater shoes. Her make-up was quite the opposite of her sister's. Kaylee had dark blue eyes shadow on her eyelids, black eye liner, and red-purple lip-gloss on. Zack's mouth dropped when he saw Kaylee glance quickly around the hotel. Her brown eyes stopped slowly on Zack. Cody started to shake his head at Zack at the same time that Gabby was shaking her head at Kaylee. Mr. Moseby went up to the girls' mother and shook her hand. They talked for a second, and the Moseby lead the girls and their mother over to Zack and Cody. Gabby shot Cody a small, shy smile. He returned it nervously. "Zack, Cody, this is Bethany Scott and her daughters, Gabriella and Kaylee."

Gabby rolled her eyes. "It's Gabby. Gabriella is too long."

"So, you're Zack…nice to meet you." Kaylee said to Zack flirtatiously. Gabby looked at Kaylee like she was nuts.

"Nice to meet you too, babe." Zack replied. Gabby and Cody smacked their foreheads at the same time.

"I'm Gabby." Gabby shyly offered her hand out to Cody.

"I'm Zody…I mean Cody." He took her hand and shook it lightly. She smiled at him.

Just then, Carey walked in and saw the twin girls and their mom. "Hi! You must be Bethany. I'm Carey Martin." The mothers shook hands.

"You two have a gig tonight." Mr. Moseby reminded them.

"Maddie's babysitting for the twins if you would like to bring them over our suite on the 23rd floor, I'm sure that Maddie wouldn't mind." Bethany smiled.

"That sounds great!"

Please rate and review! This is my first time breaking out of Harry Potter or anime…please be nice.

Katie


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Nope, not me. I do own Gabriella and Kaylee. I also don't own Harry Potter. yeah…

I forgot to mention at the beginning, it's CM/OC and ZM/OC…which OC…that's for me to know and you to find out. (Mwahahaha)

Gabby and Kaylee knocked on the Martin's door at 10 o'clock on the dot. Carey answered the door. "Hi, girls! Where is your mom?"

"Mum's going to be a little late," Kaylee replied.

"Clothing crisis," Gabby explained.

"Okay!" Carey said as she ran out the door. "Maddie will be here in 5-10 minutes!"

Kaylee dropped her overnight bag on the floor by the door and plunked herself down on the couch. Gabby looked around timidly, set her bag softly next to Kaylee's, and sat down shyly next to Cody. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Zack jumped up to get the door. There stood Maddie in her school uniform.

"Hi! I heard we have two extra kids! Hi Gabby, Kaylee! I'm Maddie."

"We know…"

"Okay then…I brought a movie to watch."

"What movie is it?" Kaylee asked.

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban."

"Sweet!" Gabby and Cody said at the same time. Kaylee and Zack were shaking their heads and groaning. Maddie sat on the couch between Cody and Zack. Kaylee was next to Zack, and Gabby was next to Cody. Maddie popped in the movie and sat back down on the couch. During the previews, Zack whispered to Kaylee, who giggled, and then turned to Maddie. "Hey, Maddie, sorry, but I can't see you anymore. My heart belongs to another woman." Then he and Kaylee started making out. Gabby blushed so hard, she looked like a tomato with blonde hair. PDOA (public displays of affection) had always embarrassed her half to death. Kaylee didn't care less. Heck, she'd already made out with, like, ten guys and gone to second base with two. Gabby had been kissed on the cheek, but never on the lips. She hadn't even _thought _about going to second base with _anybody_. Cody shot her a reassuring smile and got up to turn off the lights. Then the movie started, though Kaylee and Zack didn't even notice.

After the Movie

Maddie got up gently and put a blanket over the four sleeping kids. She sighed when she noticed how cute the kids looked together. Gabby was sleeping on Cody's shoulder with his head gently on hers. Kaylee's head was on Zack's lap. Carey and Bethany quietly opened the door and smiled at the site of their kids getting along.

"Thanks for babysitting, Maddie." Carey whispered.

"Yes, thank you." Bethany whispered in agreement.

"No problem. Oh, and I think that Kaylee and Zack are officially a couple. They weren't watching the movie, if you catch my drift." Bethany and Carey laughed silently and paid Maddie.

The Next Day

Gabby woke up with a start the next day, knocking heads with Cody. "Oh my God! Cody! I'm so-o-o-o sorry! I didn't realize you were there! Are you okay?" Cody looked at her in amazement. This was the most Gabby had said to him the entire time he had known her. "Cody! Please! _Are you okay?_"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good…next time don't scare me like that!"

"Okay, okay…you got it."

"Thank you." Gabby put her hand to her chest like she was having trouble breathing.

"Geez, Cody, your girlfriend's sort of sensitive and over-dramatic…huh?"

"Shuddup Zack, she's not my girlfriend!"

"Right…that's what they all say!" Zack and Kaylee said in unison. Gabby and Cody were blushing like crazy.

Gabby and Kaylee picked up their bags and went into the bathroom to change. Gabby came out first in navy blue hip-huggers with silver embroidered flowers up the sides, a white v-neck with a silver flowered pattern on the neckline, black flip-flops, and five silver bangles on each wrist. Cody's mouth almost dropped when he saw her. "Wow, she looks…great!" He thought to himself. Zack nudged him when he saw his brother's face.

Kaylee came out not too much sooner. She was wearing baggy black cargo pants with silver chain belt, a black tank-top, black skater shoes, a black beanie cap with red-orange flames on it, and her normal dark, dramatic make-up. Zack whistled when he saw Kaylee. She pecked him softly on the lips and they started making out once again. Cody and Gabby adverted their eyes away from the make out party-for-two and each other.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Happy New Year! I just watched the new episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. It was AWESOME!

Happy New Year once again!

Katie


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Nope, not me. I do own Gabriella and Kaylee.

Zack, Cody, Kaylee, and Gabby walked out of the elevator, Gabby still faintly pink. Mr. Moseby stopped them almost right away. "You…" he pointed to Kaylee. "And you…" his finger turned to Zack. "Were seen in the game room using fake quarters. Both of you are banned from the game room for a month." Then he dashed off to help yet another unsatisfied visitor. Cody and Gabby laughed silently until their twins gave then a hard punch on the shoulder. Then they headed to school.

At School

"Hey Cody, Zack…new kids." Max greeted them.

"Hey Max. This is Kaylee," Zack pointed to Kaylee.

"And this is Gabby." Cody said, pointing to Gabby.

"What's your name?" Gabby asked curiously.

"I'm Max. Nice to meet you." Gabby shook her hand with a smile.

"Would you be offended if I called you Maxie?"

"Nope, not at all." Gabby and Max exchanged a smile.

"So, Gabby, do you like sports?"

"I like swimming, gymnastics, and…well, that's basically it. Basketball and volleyball are okay, but other then that, I don't play any sports." She giggled at the end of her sentences.

"What do you like to do, Kaylee?"

"Play guitar, soccer, video games…and making out."

"Kay-lee!" Gabby scolded. Max laughed and rolled her eyes as they headed into the school building.

"Class," said Mrs. Henderman. "Today we have two new students, Gabriella and Kaylee Scott." Gabby and Kaylee stood at the front of the classroom, Gabby grimacing at her real name and Kaylee looking bored out of her mind. "Is there anything you'd like to say about yourselves?"

"Gabriella is too long…my name is Gabby."

"For all the boys who think that I can be their girlfriend, I'm already taken, sorry!" Kaylee said, looking at Zack. Mrs. Henderman cleared her throat loudly.

"Anyway, Gabby take a seat next to Cody Martin; he will show you around the school. Kaylee, you sit next to Zack."

"Sure." Kaylee and Gabby said together. Kaylee strutted over to Zack and sat on his lap. Gabby looked at them in terror. Mrs. Henderman cleared her throat once again.

I know, short, short chappy, but hey! Please review. The tenth reviewer gets to make up a character that I put in the story…if that convinces anybody to review! lol.

Katie


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Nope, not me. I do own Gabriella and Kaylee.

All during class, Kaylee kept throwing Zack flirty looks and passing him notes. Gabby was paying attention to Mrs. Henderman and taking notes. Cody was trying to take notes, but kept getting distracted by Zack throwing little spitballs at him.

Lunchtime

Gabby and Kaylee found Zack and Cody sitting with Max. Kaylee sat down next to Zack and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and kissed her back. Gabby sat next to Cody who was sitting across from Max and next to Zack. Gabby smiled and took out her lunch. "Hi Gabby. How was class?"

"Okay. Mrs. Henderman is really boring…the stuff we're learning is cool thought."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Okay…so, anyway. Do you and Kaylee want to join us in the b-ball game after school?"

"I'm not that great at basketball, Maxie. Kaylee is though, and I could be a cheerleader. I was captain at my old school."

"She was." Kaylee said. "It was so annoying."

"Anyway…" Gabby said, annoyed. "What are your team colors?"

"Red and black."

"Sweet! Those were last year's colors too! What time is the game?"

"Three."

"Okay, I'll be there." She flashed another smile and started to eat her sandwich. Max, Gabby, and Kaylee started to have a conversation about…fashion! Surprise! Cody and Zack were ultra-surprised to hear Max of all people talk about clothes. "Hey, Cody."

"Yes, Zack?"

"Can I copy your notes?"

"What notes? The ones I couldn't take because you were throwing spitballs at me?"

"Yeah, those."

"I don't have them!"

"Cody." Gabby cut in. "You can copy mine."

"Really, Gabby?"

"Yeah, no problem." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Can I?" Zack asked her nicely.

"NO!"

Then the bell rang and they had to go back to class.

After School

Zack, Max, Cody, Kaylee, and the rest of the team had changed into their uniforms and had started warming up when Gabby came out of the locker room in a red tank top with black edges, a short black skirt, and her hair was tied up in a black and red scrunchie. Following her were Maddie and London. "Hey, Gabs!" Kaylee yelled to her sister. "How did you convince them?"

"It wasn't easy!" Gabby shouted back, shaking her head. The three cheerleaders ran around the gym twice, and then started stretching, Gabby leading them. Then they started practicing their cheers. Maddie and London were doing simple cartwheels and rolls, but Gabby was doing back handsprings and tucks. Zack and Cody looked at Kaylee for an explanation. "She's been in gymnastics since she was six."

"Oh." The twins said together.

Then the buzzer went off and the game started.

It was the final minute in the game, and the red team lagged behind with 32 points while the other team had 34.

_Who rocks the house?_

_The red team rocks the house,_

_And when the red team rocks the house,_

_We rock it all the way down!_

_What?_

_All the way down!_

Kaylee chest-passed to Zack, who threw it into the basket. He tripped over the opposing team's best player's leg, twisting his ankle. "Cody, go in for Zack!" Arwin shouted. The rest of the team looked at him like he was crazy. Zack limped to the bench and Cody timidly walked out onto the court. They were now tied, 34-34.

Max won the jump, passed to Cody, who shot it in the basket, praying the ball would go in. Swish! In it went! The buzzer went off once again, this time sounding the end of the game. Gabby bounded onto the court, giving Zack a quick squeeze before she did. She gave her sister and Max hugs, then headed over to Cody and kissed him on the cheek.

I might not be updating everyday after Wendsday because I have to go back to school! I'll try to update sooner though!

Katie


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. That would be so cool though, wouldn't it?

Recap: Max won the jump, passed to Cody, who shot it in the basket, praying the ball would go in. Swish! In it went! The buzzer went off once again, this time sounding the end of the game. Gabby bounded onto the court, giving Zack a quick squeeze before she did. She gave her sister and Max hugs, then headed over to Cody and kissed him on the cheek.

"Great job Cody!" Gabby congratulated him breathlessly; not really registering what she had just done bounded over to Arwin, congratulated him and started doing cartwheels around the gym.

"So, Cody, what's up with you and Gabby?" Zack asked his brother, smirking.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, we're just friends!"

"Right, then what was that kiss over there?"

"Nothing," Kaylee cut in. "Gabby's just like that. She gets over-excited about stuff. Especially winning games. She's, like, meant to be a cheerleader."

"And she's naturally affectionate." Bethany heard their conversation and just had to add her two cents. "That was a friendly peck, not a romantic kiss."

"What 'cha talkin' about?" Gabby had come in, her face red from all the running. "God, she looks-no, Cody, she's just a friend, stop thinking like that," Cody thought.

"Nothing."

"Okay…" Gabby said suspiciously. Carey then came up to them.

"There's going to be a party to celebrate the game at my house. Do you just want me to take Gabby and Kaylee with me?" She asked Bethany.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Come on, Kaylee, Maxie. We have to go change and stuff." Gabby reminded them. The three girls walked to the locker room to shower and change.

"You like her, you like her, you like her!" Zack started teasing Cody.

"No I don't; we're just friends, okay!" Cody said in a very, very, very angry voice. Then the boys headed to the lockers to change.

In the Girls' Locker Room

"So…Gabby. What was that all about?" Max asked slyly.

"What was what?" Gabby replied all the more innocently.

"That kiss, retard. You like Cody, you like Cody!" Kaylee teased her.

"We're just friends, okay?"

"Gabby, girl, I hate to tell you this, but as a sister; I will. No girl and boy "friendship" stays a "friendship" for very long."

"Shut up, Kaylee!"

In the Car…

"Where are those girls?" Cody asked his mother.

"Still primping."

"Wait. Hold the phone. Max primps?"

"Yeah, Zack, all girls primp. It's a natural instinct." Then Carey saw Gabby, Kaylee, and Max come out of the building, jabbering all the way. "I think it's good that Max has some girl friends to help her out of her shell." Gabby opened the car door, and the girls climbed in. There were only two seats left in the car, so Kaylee got to sit on Zack's lap and they made out the entire way home.

"Mr. Moseby! We won the game! Cody scored the winning basket!" Gabby shouted as soon as they got in the building. The kids raced to the elevator, Zack won, Max came in second, Cody in third, Gabby in forth, and Kaylee came last. "Whatever." She mumbled. Zack gave her a quick kiss as they got out of the elevator.

Gabby quickly ran into her family's suite to get CDs. She got them and ran into the Martin's suite. "I got CDs!"

"What CDs?"

"Michelle Branch, Aly & AJ, Kelly Clarkson, JoJo,"

"I own Kelly and JoJo."

"Whatever. Anyway. JoJo, Rascal Flatts, Jessica Andrews, Carrie Underwood,"

"Basically all the major country artists." Her sister cut in once again.

"Shut up. Are you making fun of my music tastes?"

"Just a little." Gabby stuck her tongue out at Kaylee.

There was a knock on the door. A girl about thirteen stood there with shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, standing at a medium height. "No way," Gabby said under her breath. Kaylee screamed and ran toward the door.

"Kaitlyn!"

"Kaylee!"

The girls hugged each other tightly, screaming. All the boys covered their ears, all the girls were used to it.

"Why aren't you in Cali?"

"My mum got a job here! She's the head chef!"

"Sweet! Everybody," Her voice got louder and she turned Kaitlyn toward the crowd. "This is my best friend from California, Kaitlyn."

The winner of the tenth reviewer contest was luckygal1994. Her character Kaitlyn will appear throughout the rest of the story. Thanks to all who reviewed! Next chapter will reveal the next reviewing contest!

Katie


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I think you all know by now that I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody…if not….well…

Recap: "Sweet! Everybody," Her voice got louder and she turned Kaitlyn toward the crowd. "This is my best friend from California, Kaitlyn."

"We used to be in a band together! Me, Gabs, Kaitlyn, and Kaitlyn's boyfriend, Ben. What was our name? Gabby?"

"Um…I think it was, like…KKGB? Or was that, like, our last resort name?"

"The girls wanted it to be Cosmic Kisses, but Ben wouldn't agree." Kaitlyn reminded them.

"Right! But what was our actual name? God, help me out Mom!"

"I remember the songs were written by Kaitlyn and Gabby and they used to have fights about the music, punk or pop or country."

"I remember!" Gabby shouted. "It was Unnamed because Ben wouldn't agree to any of our names!"

Zack and Cody looked at them, confused. The girls had a band? Since when?

"Now that I'm back, we can start the band up again! We need to replace Ben though." Kaitlyn pointed out.

"Hey, Max! Wanna be in our band? Gabby plays guitar and is our lead singer, Kaitlyn plays drums and bass occasionally, and I play the piano. Do you play bass or guitar?"

"I play both! And I'd love to be in your band! Sounds cool. Let's just change the name. I liked Cosmic Kisses."

"Okay!" Gabby, Kaylee, and Kaitlyn said happily.

"Max! What about Rock Squared?"

"Have somebody else play guitar! I'm the only girl!" Max told him.

"Whatever."

The party ended at five, which gave the Cosmic Kisses time to practice. Gabby had her acoustic with a folder stuffed with lyrics and sheet music. She handed the music to Max (the other members knew it by heart) and practiced it while the others set up the equipment. Gabby kept wrinkling her nose from the smell, but she was the only one who minded practicing in the laundry room. Kaylee plugged the guitars and her keyboard into the amp and warmed up with a few scales and simple songs on her keyboard. Gabby strummed her guitar, moving her fingers faster and faster as she went along. Max was practicing the new music, and Kaitlyn was improvising on her drum set.

"1-2-3-4!" Gabby shouted and the girls started playing a poppy beat.

Gabby: "Sometimes (Kaylee: Sometimes) I wish I wasn't me,

Sometimes (Max: Sometimes) I think we're meant to be,

I wish, I could do it again,

But some wounds will never mend,

Sometimes (Kaitlyn: Sometimes) love is strong,

Sometimes (Kaylee: Sometimes) it feels so wrong,

That's, just the way it goes,

I just gotta let the words flow!"

Zack and Cody had entered the room to listen to the girls, and they were impressed. Cody was especially impressed with Gabby, who had just hit a really high note.

All four: "Sometimes…I gotta let it flow

Sometimes…I feel the need to say no (Max: No)

Sometimes…I feel like breaking down

Sometimes…I am so lost

Sometimes…I am found

Kaitlyn: Sometimes I am found

Gabby: Sometimes (Kaylee: Sometimes) I wanna cry

Sometimes (Max: Sometimes) I wanna spread my wings and fly

I fall, so easily

I try, so desperately

Sometimes, I am afraid

Some days, are just bad days

That's just the way it goes (Max: The way it goes)

I just gotta let the days flow!

All four: Sometimes…I gotta let it flow

Sometimes…I feel the need to say no (Max: No)

Sometimes…I feel like breaking down

Sometimes…I am so lost

Sometimes…I am found

Kaitlyn: I am found

Gabby and Max: That's, the way life goes

Max: I just gotta let it flow

Gabby and Max: That's, the way love goes

Gabby: I just gotta let it flow

Sometimes…"

The song ended with Gabby on a high note and a big keyboard solo, finishing with a crash. Zack and Cody looked on.

"Wow…" they said in unison.

"Who wrote that?" Cody, the wanna-be songwriter, asked.

"Gabby." Kaylee told him. Gabby's face was bright red. She looked down, pretending to fix her mike, embarrassed.

"Look at her blush!" Kaitlyn giggled.

"Shut up, Kate," Gabby muttered. She was used to only the band hearing her songs.

"That was awesome, Gabby!" Cody exclaimed.

"Thanks," Gabby said, red as an apple.

"Could you write a song for our band?" Cody asked.

"You really want me to?" Gabby said, looking up.

"Yeah," Zack and Cody said together.

"Sure!" Gabby said, her eyes sparkling.

Wow…that was full of dialogue, wasn't it? Well, I said I'd update all my stories today…so I'm trying. I now have Girl Scout Cookies to keep me going! Yippee! The 25th reviewer gets to have the chapter early! If you're the 25th, email me at and put "25th Reviewer" in the subject box and I'll send you the chapter a day before I post it! Please tell me what you think of the song! I wrote it myself. Be brutal!

Katie


End file.
